Star Wars Rebels: Seeking a partner to be stranded with 2
by Albedo666
Summary: Sequel to the first story. Hera and Sabine are now a couple but dealing with the motions of dating on a crowded ship can prove to be...difficult. When a mission goes two ways Sabine and Hera head to Hoth...but they aren't alone, bearing down on them is the ever persistent Agent Kallus. It will be on a chilly planet their true test begins. No flames.
1. Chapter 1 Bunkmates

**Authors note:** Alrighty so first off…this is a sequel to 'Seeking a Partner to be stranded with' and yes it is to the pairing of Hera and Sabine, of course they are officially a pairing in this, so, if not your cup of tea do not read and again no flaming, even with that people still did so; so, just letting you know again. This will take place a few months after the events of the last story, if you have not read I suggest you do…but only if you are into yuri and the pairing of Sabine and Hera if not steer clear, fair warning given a lot of people diving in and all that jazz. What planet will they find themselves stranded on this time, no clue, have to continue reading to find out.

Star Wars Rebels

Seeking a partner to be stranded with 2

CH.1: Bunkmates

Hera had put the ship on autopilot as they headed to their next destination. It had been a few months since Tatooine and life on the Ghost had changed. For starters she and Sabine shared rooms now, yeah it took some getting used to from the crew but they adjusted. Second off they were nowhere near stopping the Empire as it continued to close in on them. It was continuing to be a waste of fuel on their end and what jobs they could do was always either a rushed job…or a botched job in which case they didn't get paid and had to hitch a ride on a bigger ship, Imperial ships made nice when the time came.

Ezra and Kanan were deep in Jedi training mode from meditation to practicing their blocking outside when they found a habitable and hospitable planet. The last few hadn't been so friendly but Kanan wanted Ezra to be on his toes…which he wasn't as he was attacked by the planet natives, most friendly creatures who just wanted to be played with…or doing the playing and chewing on any body part available.

Hera kept herself busy while plotting courses that took them away from Imperial scounts…when she wasn't with her partner. Today was no exception as she was kissing her partner as she lay under her; the covers lay over them keeping their undergarments out of view should someone walk in on them, mostly Zeb.

"I hear it is going to be your birthday tomorrow…want anything?" Hera pulls at her lower lip and gazes down into her eyes.

"I'm sure you can get me many things…why do you ask?" Sabine turned them around so she was on top and her lips went down her body.

"We've been together for about two months…is it so wrong to want to get you something special?" Hera heaves a sigh as she finds herself hitting that wall of hers again.

"Look I don't want everyone to make a deal out of it ok…it is just a birthday." Sabine halts somewhere at her stomach and Hera figures that is the end of that.

"I'm sorry ok…I'll drop it if you want." Hera was about to get out of bed but Sabine stops her, and she looks up at the teen who seems to look uncertain.

"Look…some people celebrate a year older and that is great…with me birthdays have never been that great. I do love you for attempting to bring some cheer into the celebration, I do, and don't take this the wrong way but…I'm not a present type of gal…I got you and that is all I need."

"Alright…I won't buy you anything. How about we throw a private party…just you and I?" Hera pulls her on top of her and kisses her lips. Moving her hands down her body she enjoys the way the teen squirms as she tries to turn things around.

"Hera…we got company!" Kanan's voice called out and the fun was over. Throwing the covers off she gets dressed with Sabine slowly getting dressed.

"You are checking me out aren't you?" Hera notes as she looks over her shoulder seeing Sabine sliding her legs into her pants.

"Huh…no I'm not I was just…shut up." She says this playfully as she looks away and gets her armor on.

"C'mon and hurry up…sounds like we got some heavy duty trouble coming our way." Hera hurried to the cockpit and saw Kanan slide into the next seat. "What do we got?"

"A star destroyer is heading our way…I bet anything Agent Kallus is onboard." Hera had no doubt he was.

"He is getting closer each time…this is what his seventh time homing in our position?" Hera pulled the Ghost into a dive as the first forward laser pierced through their ghostly trail.

"I'll go back to handle the turrets…Ezra your with me." Kanan had passed by Ezra and Hera noticed how little sleep he had gotten, his hands rubbing at his eyes before following Kanan.

"What is with all the rukus…getting to the point where I can't get my beauty sleep." Zeb walked into the room and collapsed into one of the seats.

"Sorry about that I will try and put a snooze on being chased next time. Any word on your contact with the fuel?" Hera had allowed Zeb a transmission to a viable source for some much needed fuel a month back…so far they had heard nothing.

"Yeah…however you aren't going to like it. Seems he crossed Jabba the Hutt and well…the fuel ended up on a planet called Hoth. He can't get back to the fuel and chances are that amount of fuel will be picked up pretty soon by anyone in desperate need."

Hera sighed and pulled the ship into a twist as the lasers went by harmlessly. "Hoth huh…that planet is pretty far out there. Right now Hoth would pull us away from our current mission…thanks though for the effort Zeb."

"Yeah well I figured since I'm stuck with you lot I'd put my two cents in." Zeb grinned cheekily and folded his arms. "So…heard you and Sabine arguing-."

"W-We are not arguing…we just…have some disagreements about things is all. Besides…why are you hanging around our quarters anyway?" Hera tries to wipe the look off her face that says she is embarrassed but also flustered.

"Well you ladies tend to be quite loud and it can get pretty quiet around here when there is no fighting to be done. Sabine is quite the firecracker…is she not?" Zeb laughs and Hera returns her attention to keeping them alive to respond to that.

Sabine and her had been quite intimate of late…but…he was right about them arguing as well. That argument about her birthday was not the only one they had in two months. She loved Sabine, but, sometimes she forgot how crowded this ship was.

"Hey you two…hope you aren't talking about me." Sabine swings into the cockpit and drops into the seat next to Hera.

"Noope…just shooting the breeze is all. I should probably go check on Chopper…he gets a tad cranky when he is by himself." Zeb rises and gives Hera look before leaving.

"Sabine…do we argue a lot?" Hera watched as a Tie exploded as one of Kanan's shots pierced through the eyeball.

"What…us fight…ridiculous…why?" Sabine leans forward and Hera can see the truth in her golden eyes.

"I don't want us fighting…but…lately it seems that is all we do. I'd hate to think that is what our relationship has come to-." Hera does her best to keep her focus on evasion but Sabine makes it hard holding her hand.

"Babe…look…I know we can get under each other's skin, but, everyone goes through this in a relationship. Maybe we need sometime alone… get away from all this." Hera wasn't against the idea but when was the question.

Suddenly the ship is pulled by a tractor beam and the footsteps of Kanan and Ezra pull Hera out of her seat. "Could you get a shot off at the tractor?"

"They got us surrounded by so many Ties that we couldn't get to it. We can try and hide but…knowing the person behind this…it is very unlikely we can hide for long." Kanan bowed his head and suddenly Sabine brightens up.

"Hold that…maybe there is a way we can get out of this. I heard Zeb mention dropped fuel on the planet Hoth…and it takes us away from our current mission. Hera and I can take the Phantom and break the tractor and head to Hoth. You can take the Ghost and finish the mission then pick us up when you are done."

"I don't know…last time we were split up it almost led to Hera being fed to the Sarlacc. I also remember you dealing with a Rancor. No I think it is best if we stick to the plan-."

"What is that you say Kanan…plans change? Look we'll be alright…give us three days tops. Oh and if the Ghost has any scratches…it comes out of everyone's salary." Hera pats Kanan's shoulder then follows Sabine to their room.

"Looks like we'll be getting that time alone after all. How warm do you think Hoth is?" Sabine rummages through her things pulling out her swimsuit.

"You do know Hoth is an ice planet right?" Hera looks away while she packs some warm and toasty clothing.

"Oh yeah…forgot…darn and I was so looking for to bathing in the sun with you. Guess it is cuddling by the fire then." Sabine bounced back and Hera laughed.

Once they were all packed they headed to the Phantom and dropped out. Hera armed the forward lasers and took out the tractor beam freeing the Ghost. The Ties were quick to notice them and screamed after the ship. However Hera dodged them as she made the jump and blasted away…next stop Hoth.


	2. Chapter 2 Phantom down

CH.2: Phantom down

Hera smiled as Sabine straddled her lap as they made out. The stars were a blur before them and the trip to Hoth would take a few hours at best from their current location. Pulling at her cheeks she moaned as their lips brushed against each other and their chests pushed forward. It had been a few months since they openly let people into their love and those on the other side were dealing it with the best they can. First and foremost Kanan kept himself busy with Ezra's training…and when not doing that he meditated or kept an ear out for their next mission. Ezra on the other hand was having trouble sleeping and there were moments he followed her and Sabine around everywhere…almost like what they had would fall apart and he'd be in with Sabine again.

Hera hated seeing him torture himself with this and she had seen Sabine sit him down a few times to tell him she was not straight. Of course it didn't make things easy that they were never on a planet for too long and Sabine was the only girl who was around his age. Reaching her hands into the back of Sabine's pants she feels along her panties when the alarm sounds.

"I thought you put that on silent?" Sabine stirred in her seat and wanted to resume kissing and much as Hera wanted to as well…duty called.

"Yeah it is an alarm Sabine…it notifies us when we are near the planet…or when we're being followed so I can't silence it." Hera helped Sabine into the other chair and began to pull them out of their jump. Behind them several Ties dropped out of hyperdrive.

"Blast…don't those Ties have anything better to do?" Sabine composes herself and looks over the readouts. "I count five Ties…hmm…they seem to be holding there."

"There must be another Tie…keep looking. I am going to take us closer to the planet…maybe lose them there." Hera plotted a course and pushed the throttle. The Phantom picked up speed and she was pressed into the back of her seat.

"I don't…wait…it came out on the other side of the planet!" Sabine's warning came too late as Hera heard the weapon lock.

"Brace for impact!" Hera felt the weapons bear down on the Phantom and she gripped the controls hard as she could. Warning claxons filled the cockipit and she saw the shuttle pulling away to go at them again.

"Hello rebel scum…did you honestly think you'd get away like you always do?" The voice made Hera's lip curl and her lekku twitch. The voice belonged to Agent Kallus, scum of the galaxy.

"You know scum is quite the vocabulary word in your Empire…you think you'd have updated it now." Hera motioned to Sabine to get the weapons ready as she tried to keep their guest occupied.

"You Rebels are wasting your time fighting a war in which you have already lost. The Jedi are no more…well…aside from your friend which I'm guessing is still onboard the main ship. Still…taking you down will bring another victory to the Empire…along with a promotion in it for me."

"Sorry to disappoint but no medals will be handed out today Agent Kallus. By the way…I hope you wore something warm." With a positive chime she spun the ship and watched as Sabine expertly targeted the shuttle as it came by for another sweep. The red laser fire pierced the underbelly cutting through its fuel and power systems causing the shuttle to sputter.

"What the…I could've sworn…" His confusion was quite something but she would drink it in later…right now they were coming in too hot.

"Hera…I want you to know that…if we're going to be stranded anywhere I wouldn't want to be stranded with anyone but you…even if it is a cold planet." Sabine reaches over and Hera grabs her hand.

"Try and look on the positive Sabine…maybe Hoth won't turn out like Tatooine." Hera did her best to keep the ship intact once they were through the planet…all the systems were shutting down one by one and the Phantom was leaving a long trail of smoke in its wake.

Hera squeezed Sabine's hand and fought the impulse to give her one last kiss. The crash landings were never her speciality, in fact she could count on her one hand how many she had in her career…most of them came from bold risks or maneuvers to escape the Imperials. She should have seen the shuttle…should have calculated better…and with the comm down there was no way to get word to Kanan about their impending crash.

The icy plain of Hoth was soon filling their viewscreen and before they could even glance at one another the ship crashed with its nose pointed into the snow. They skidded along a bit and if not for their seatbelts they'd be thrown about and bruised up pretty badly. Her teeth jarred about in her mouth and her eyes kept a look out on the readouts from the failing systems…each one going off or reporting what would need to be replaced…and she knew in her heart finding stuff like that on Hoth wouldn't prove frugal.

"Sabine…looks like we made it…Sabine?" Hera turns in her seat then having not looked at her lover since they had went down. Sabine was bleeding from her lip…her eyes were shut and it didn't look like she was breathing. "No…Sabine…wake up!"

Hera unbuckled and hurried to her side and cringed as she realized the crash had jarred her shoulder a bit. Focusing on Sabine and not her wound she quickly frees her and lies her down on the floor. She was barely alive…there was a pulse but it was faint. The chill from Hoth was not helping matters and with their ship busted as it was heat was not coming anytime soon. She had to get Sabine out of here…which meant braving the cold planet.

"Sabine…stay with me…I'll get us some place warm…don't you go dieing on me." Hera bent down and lifted the teen up in her arms before making her way out. Picking up an emergency bag set aside for crashes she sets off out into the cold…her only concern was getting Sabine to safety…any way possible.

 **Authors note:** Sabine is fading fast and Hera has little option but to brave the cold. More danger lies in wait for these two so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3 Unlikely duo

CH.3: Unlikely duo

Hera lost track of time as she trudged through the knee length snow…her lekku were shivering and her teeth were chattering. The flight suit she wore wasn't made for this kind of weather while her young love at least had her armor to prevent her limbs from freezing over. Listening to the lonely howl of the wind she couldn't help shaking the dread that this planet would be her doom. The ship was down…whatever repairs were needed would take too long with little warmth in her body and hands. Hoth was worse than Tatooine for it had no shelter…no town to go to for help. Kanan would not know where they were as he would be out of reach for a bit.

"Sabine…this is one heck of an adventure for us huh? I mean Tatooine now Hoth…we sure get into the messiest of scraps don't we? I-I want to apologize for arguing with you…I know our relationship is still young and I can be…a perfectionist about certain things. Look I love you and I don't want to lose you…I promise I'll change…just say something…anything!"

She was choking up and the loneliness was getting to her. It had been a long time since she had been on her own…and now with Kanan and the others gone it was just her and Sabine. The girl was her everything, her center and without her…she was incomplete. Far as weapons went she only had a small pistol, the kind that heated up after a bit but still was better than nothing. It would be great if Kanan or Ezra were here with their lightsabers…maybe start a fire for warmth.

Sabine still was unmoving, not good, and each time she checked her pulse it seemed fainter than before. Climbing up a steep hill she hears the snow crunch and her wariness increases to a whole new threat level. Checking over her shoulder she sees a hulking shape making its way towards them. Her body becomes paralyzed and she can only hope it will pass by them. This was not good…and something told her that her blaster alone wouldn't hinder this monster much. If she was taken or eaten Sabine would freeze to death.

"I can't aim in this freeze…my hand is too shaky. My lids are starting to freeze over and my legs feel like they are going to break. No…I won't let it take her…any shot is better then none." Sabine takes aim as she holds the blaster but before she can even get a shot off the blood curdling roar freezes her…ok more like it froze her over as she was already freezing.

The shadow broke through and she saw the saliva pooling out of its sharp teeth…its fur white which meant it might have been tracking them since leaving the ship. Hera squeezed the blaster hoping to get a shot off and she did…but it only seemed to anger it further. Swatting at her with those massive claws of his she flew back dropping Sabine. Landing on her back in the snow she felt her breath caught as the claws managed to get through her suit and her movement only made things worse. Her face was scratched up and she looked over as the creature sniffed at her love.

"No…you get away from her…you furry brute!" She pushed up on her elbows and noticed her blaster had been knocked free. Still that would not stop her as she crawled in the snow and watched as the creature picked up Sabine's lifeless body. The Wampa was looking back at her challenging her to rescue her…and yet…her vision was becoming blurry and her outstretched hand was so weak. Hera watched as Sabine was carried off and soon she fell face first in the snow…her wounds serious and bleeding out…Sabine gone…it was just as she feared…this planet would be her doom.

* * *

The crackling of fire woke Hera up and she clutched her chest noting the bandages on her. Her coat lay beside her and she glanced around in panic only to see a shadow sitting across from her. The figure become recognizable though as her vision cleared up…she must have been asleep for a while; the sneer, how could she ever forget that sneer of his, oh and the way he had his blaster aimed at her.

"There is no need for that…I'm not going anywhere anytime soon…" Hera sat up but saw him tense and she pursed her lips. "So…if I raise my hand or kick a pebble will your trigger finger shoot my limb off?"

"Mouth off all you like rebel…but I have you…and soon the full might of the Empire will be here and you will be captured…along with your friend." Kallus apparently did not notice she was alone…either that or he couldn't count.

"In case you are wondering it is just me…Sabine was taken off by that snow beast. If you want to take both of us back to your Empire…I suggest you go and find her." Hera was in no condition to go after the beast and maybe she'd get lucky and escape while he was gone.

"I saw the beast carrying something off…if it was your friend she will likely be long gone before morning-."

"Don't you dare say that…she is a fighter and won't go down that easily. So…am I doing this on my own are you going to take me there?" Hera questions.

"Nice try…but I wasn't born yesterday rebel scum. Might I inquire what it is you are doing so far away from your friends?" He sits back confident in his position that she won't do anything…he was right on that part.

"It is classified…as I'm sure much of your life was after you joined the Empire. Tell me…does it please you to kiss up to your superiors…always seeking a promotion but never questioning the order of things-?"

"I know how things work rebel…I appreciate all the Empire has done for me and I'd gladly give my life so their continued work will forever shape the galaxy in its favor. Sabine…hmm…why was she with you? Normally you are in the company of Kanan…so…this is a little farfetched-."

"Not that it is any of your business," Hera interrupts getting comfortable, "but Sabine and I…are together." She gets a blank stare from Kallus and she feels one of her lekku stir in irritation. "Alright let me try this another way…we're lovers, together in companionship and love…lesbians…partners…get it?"

"Whoa…hold up…are you telling me that two girls like yourselves would rather be together then with the opposite sex?" Kallus gets up and runs a hand through his thin hair, his back is to her and if she were healed this would be the time to strike…but it wasn't.

"Is it so hard to see? It isn't like we are defined growing up to be with the same or opposite sex, if there were that stricture or doctrine it likely faded out long ago. My parents told me whoever made me happiest…whoever respected me and treated me like an equal would be my soulmate. Kind of thought it was Kanan at one point…but…the Jedi code is kinda strict on relations and while Kanan saw to fight it…just ate at him and we've been friends, which isn't a bad thing cause Kanan is one of my closest friends there is."

Hera knew that the Empire was closed off to female officers of high rank…in fact on a Star Destroyer alone no female bathrooms are on there. Kallus was an Imperial which likely meant he was raised to believe that men and women should be together and same gender was viewed wrongly. Anything not Imperial would upset the balance or structure and right now Kallus was fighting an impulse to think of her and Sabine together. No matter what the race…the idea of two girls together always seemed to drum up fantasies.

"So then…um…have you two-?" Hera let out a disgusted sigh and picked up a rock throwing it right at his hand…hard enough to cause him to drop his weapon. She had been waiting for the right opportunity and this was it.

"Score one for the rebel scum!" Hera rolled along the ground fighting the urge to rest and felt her hand on the blaster and as Kallus recovered he sent a kick at her chest. She saw stars in her vision and tried to keep her grip on the blaster as she rolled away as he kicked at where she had been.

"Give me back that blaster…I will kill you if you do not relinquish it this second!" Hera heard the anger and the embarrassment in that as he knew for an Imperial Officer to lose their blaster to one weaker than them it was an offense to their character.

"You whine too much…and no…this blaster is now mine." She aims the blaster at him as he lifts his foot about to stomp on her ribcage. "Pull that boot back if you value your life. Now…seeing how the table is turned…here is what we are going to do…did you see where the creature took Sabine?"

Kallus hesitated but then reluctantly withdrew his boot and walked away heaving a sigh. "Now why should I help you?"

Hera rolled her eyes and slowly got to her feet holding her chest as she leveled the blaster at him. "I love her ok…and…I can't do this on my own. If you know where that beast is lead me to it…and I'll take care of the rest…"

"Blaster fire won't do you any good…had an encounter myself after my crash. You will need something a lot stronger than that if you hope to defeat it." Kallus was right, darn him, but she had nothing on the Phantom and she imagined his ship didn't carry heavy weaponry.

Musing a bit she remembered the way the creature had sniffed at Sabine. "You know…perhaps what we don't need is fire power. Now that I think about it defeating it would prove an impossible feat…so…since it is a creature of nature…maybe if we found it some food it would be enough to distract it long enough to save Sabine."

"Are you crazy? And where pray tell do you expect to find food out here? We don't even have any food to survive…we should just be thinking about our own survival-."

"No…we save Sabine…then maybe we can think of ourselves. I refuse to let her die in the cave or wherever it is it is holed up just so we can survive…and then be taken back to your leader." Sabine began moving off and she knew Kallus would follow…seeing how she had his blaster. It was a long shot, but, time was of the essence…she just hoped she didn't shoot Kallus before she got to Sabine.


	4. Chapter 4 Allies for now

CH.4: Allies…for now

Agent Kallus could not believe the misfortunate events that put him as an ally to a…well…lesbian rebel…it really beat the cake it did. He trudged through the snow with the Twi'lek close behind him…her blaster, well, technically his blaster trained on his back. It was difficult to comprehend how she had got the drop on him…he was one of the best and yet here he was being ordered around. This plan of hers to kill an animal and lure the creature out was suicide…yeah…no way they'd survive and maybe that was the good of this.

"You won't get away with this…even now the full might of the Empire will be bearing down on this planet and coming to my aide. What hope do you have that you will escape here?" Kallus stopped as he wanted an answer, his face hid little of his smugness.

"I will tackle that when your threat proves reliable…which at the moment isn't much more than bantha fodder. Now if you don't mind I'd like to save my girlfriend before she is the next meal of this beast." She waves her blaster and he sneers at her before resuming the death march.

"I can't believe an Agent like me is out here in the middle of a dreaded snowstorm with someone who is putting both of our lives at risk. You should just shoot me now and be done with it-."

"Yeah not going to happen…and you know why…cause regardless how you feel about the tiny fledgling of fighters out there that oppose your menacing Empire…you need to survive, no correction you want to survive. We need to form a temporary alliance…and I want to put this blaster away cause my arm is killing me. Do you think I like pointing this at you…sort of…still we need trust and besides not like either of us is going anywhere in two busted ships."

Kallus grounded his teeth not liking the situation…and yet she was right about where this left them. A temporary truce seemed to be in order and it would feel nice knowing a blaster wasn't painting a target on his back. "Very well…you shall have your temporary alliance. So…what now?"

"Shhh…I hear something…get down," Hera seemed to have difficulty getting down but he didn't dare touch her. Crouching in the white snow he saw a creature standing on two legs as it ambled through the snow…it seemed to be lost.

"You want to kill that? And here to think the Empire was barbarians…what a shocker." Kallus shook his head then heard the sound of something landing beside him. Looking over he notices the blaster and then looking back at Hera who was smirking.

"Who said I was going to kill it? Look the blaster is all yours…I'm trusting you here Kallus…it is in your hands." Kallus stared blankly then picked up the blaster feeling the true weight of the weapon in his palm.

He could easily drop her and he'd finally be done with her…but…he hesitated. It was something new for him for he never hesitated…in the Academy he was trained to act on instinct, take the shot no matter what. Hera was bandaged and shivering in the cold and she trusted him to kill an animal…or break the alliance by killing her instead. There was no stun on this weapon…of course he could easily wound her and take her captive…but…there was no telling how long it would take till the Empire honed in on his beacon. Hera could see his hesitancy and she said nothing. How irritating.

"Very well…if you insist," he heaved a sigh and squeezed just enough pressure to hit just behind the neck of the creature without a full burst startling it. The creature let out a yelp as the blast drilled into its neck and as it tried to flee he fired off a few more shots into the back of the leg sending it face first into the snow.

"Quite tactful…it almost seemed like you wanted a mercy kill instead of a good riddance Imperial kill," Hera noted and he just wanted to say something snappy or give off a retort but none would come to him. "I'll take that back." Hera reaches for the blaster and he almost seemed hesitant before giving it over to her.

"Yes well it is taken care of…now we see if that beast takes the bait." Kallus had some experience hunting from when he was a boy before the Academy. His father had taught him well but in the back of his mind he recalled a time when it wasn't so easy…like he had the target lined in his sights but pulling the trigger seemed…wrong. He had thought the Empire had drained him of such thought or feelings but having Hera near he got to thinking and in his shot he saw that weak young man he used to be.

Crouched down in the snow he kept the blaster ready and it didn't take long to see the hulking beast lumber through the snow crunching along as it sniffed the air. The creature he had shot wasn't too dead to send this monster away but not too alive where it would be much of a struggle. Up close this behemoth was repulsive and he could almost make out the red glint of what was its last meal most likely. A shot to the head would only phase it and not kill it…and right now Hera wanted it to lead them to its cave.

"What is your plan once we're inside?' Kallus inquires as he watches as the monster picks up the creature and begins walking.

"This thing will need time to eat and possibly digest its meal…if we're lucky Sabine will be nearby. We go in and rescue her…whatever follows after we'll deal with then." Hera scrambled out of cover as she followed behind the beast practically shadowing it.

"Great…no plan…wonderful." Kallus could just picture the confusion on his Imperial comrades as he had yet another opportunity to kill her…and he didn't. Following behind her he pondered where this would all lead.

* * *

The cave was spacious with icy spires all about lining the ceiling ready to fall and crush them to death the soonest shake happened. Kallus listened intently for any sound of the monster but so far everything seemed quiet. "This is like finding a needle in a haystack…we could search for hours and be no closer to finding your Sabine. I hate to say it-."

"If you hate to say it don't say it…I won't think for even a second we have come all this way for nothing, striking an alliance for nothing…she is here." Hera walked in front of him as she held herself and he shrugged not really minding being in back for a bit.

The snow was left outside leaving them walking on a rather slippery floor and the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. They were in the lair of a monster who showed no mercy…showed no compassion…all it did was kill and prey. Kallus stopped then as he heard the deep grumble of one content…one who was feasting without using proper dining utensils. "He is near…very near."

"That is good…that means this is the place. Ok I am going to look for Sabine, since you don't care whether she lives or dies you can keep watch on the beast." Hera then heads off and Kallus shoots her a dirty look but she is already heading off.

"I did not join the Empire just to be a look out. This is degrading…no alliance is worth this." Kallus took a seat as he kept his ears trained on the sounds of this thing…whatever its name was. The Empire had conquered many worlds but this one seemed to escape their notice. There was nothing out here but snow and hardly any resources worth noting. Resting his chin in his hand he looks up and around at the glacier like surroundings and ponders on how this planet had been during the Old Republic.

A roar bounced off the walls and he shot up to his feet as he saw the white behemoth as it still clutched onto the red insides of whatever it was that it was chowing down on. Its beady like eyes set on him and he cursed the luck of not having a blaster on hand. It threw its meal down and began to charge at him…his boots were stuck in the ice and just before he was eaten a blast sent it stumbling back. Kallus looked over and saw Hera standing there with Sabine over her shoulder and the blaster held firm in her hand.

"It is safe to say we have outlived our welcome," Kallus noted as he made his way over to her. "How is she?"

"She is frozen stiff…her pulse…I can't find it. We need to get her warmed up soon or she'll be gone for good. Here…take the blaster…we're leaving." Hera led the way out and Kallus saw the monster was not happy his meal was escaping. Looking around he sees some of those sharp icicles up above and shoots at them before rolling for the cave mouth. The monster howled in frustration and shielded itself as they rained down him.

The escape and rescue was a success but far as heating up Sabine…that remained just another obstacle they needed to sort through.

 **Authors note:** The temporary alliance still holds…but for how long? Sabine is rescued but she is on death's door and in the next chapter we go into Sabine's mind as she fights to hold on.


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

CH.5: Awakening

Sabine giggled as she stood with her friends near the wall of her school. It was a breezy afternoon and she held a spray can in her hand as she began to spray the wall as her friends tried to guess what she was doing. "You'll never guess," Sabine said in a sing song manner as her art just flew out without too much thought. She believed art came from the heart and naturally the hand followed suit, the mind came up with good ideas now and then but nothing with structure or base.

"It has to be a moon," a rodian named Sal called out, "I mean it is getting pretty big so it has to be a moon."

"No way…she is going for depth so I am thinking something to do with peace…you know…when the Rebellion gets squashed like a bug." This was her best friend Talia, she was also an artist and a free thinker where she fought the higher power…which included her teacher who told her to suppress her inner voice.

"Oh please…she is going for the heart…this is going to be big," James folded his arms over his chest as he leaned up against the fence separating the school from the outside world. He had blond hair that fell over his eyes and a nice smile. James was her crush and he was just the dreamiest guy out there, plus, he was so mature for his age.

Staring at the wall like a canvas she moved about it seeing her heart's image come alive. Her art teacher told her to express herself all the way, no holding back. In some sense the world was her canvas and that just meant there were other opportunities out there for her to truly immerse herself in. When she was done she spun the spray can in her hand giving her art one last look before turning to face her friends and present to them her work of art.

"James was right…I was going for the heart. I call this down with the Rebellion and Rise of the Empire." The art featured Ties flying forth and the Rebel Symbol torn apart.

"Girl you got talent…you are going places." Talia smirked as she gave her a thumbs up.

"Huh…I could have sworn it would be a moon. Could you make it a moon next time though…I hate getting it wrong." Sal did a fake pout…which could be seen more in his eyes then his mouth. She had learned at an early age to learn the Rodian language other wise being friends with Sal would not work out and she liked him.

"Sure Sal…next time it'll be a moon. Now we should probably get to class before the teacher gets suspicious of all of us taking a bathroom break at the same time." Sabine and the others laughed at this and as they began moving off she blushed as James gave her a smirk.

"You know the way you two make eyes at each other it is like you are being undressed…doesn't that freak you out? I mean honestly if it were me I'd be freaking you know." Talia held herself as they made their way to the door.

"James is so deep…so passionate…every time he speaks I feel myself losing it. I'm sure you will meet the right guy-." Sabine stopped as she felt Talia's hand on hers and she looked down curiously.

"W-What if I don't want to meet the right guy?" Sabine raised a brow and was about to question her before she found herself slowly backing into the wall.

"Talia…what are you doing? We need to get going…this isn't like you…quit it." Sabine felt her heart thudding in her chest and she didn't know why it was doing this. She liked James…James liked her and they were going to kiss anytime she knew it.

"The reason I said what I did…is because of how I feel about you." Talia went to kiss her and her eyes were wide open as she struggled to push her off. The feeling of her soft lips on her disturbed her…this is not what girls did. Breaking the kiss she pushed her to the ground wiping at her mouth and staring down at her.

"What the hell Talia…you just kissed me…and we're girls! Girls don't kiss girls…they kiss boys. That was just sick…don't ever do that again!" Sabine could see the grief and horror flash in her eyes but she would have none of it as she went inside. The following week she started dating James just to get Talia and that kiss out of her head…though it would have a lingering impact on her. As for Talia…she never saw her again.

* * *

Sabine enrolled into the Imperial Academy hoping to make a name for herself. Much of the stricture she kept up with and her athletics were some of the best. She excelled in combat rolls and her duel wielding blaster antics kept everyone on their toes. Sabine thrilled in the danger and in the tests she kept herself sharp minded taking each puzzle handed to her and solving rationally instead of blazing through like some hot shots.

James and she had fizzled out a little before she came here, why, well because James wished for her to pursue her art career but it did little to help their cause. The Empire was looking for new recruits daily and she could fly Ties like the best of them and her speed allowed little room for errors as she was racing to the next challenge. This was her way off of Mandalore and to explore the galaxy so far from her for so long.

Today they were running drills as a team. She was one of the few females who actually made it this far. They were on the deck of a visiting Star Destroyer hanging in orbit. The deck was huge and she wore the cadet uniform with her helmet down. This was about the same as her Mandalorian armor she had at home.

"Cadets…working as a team you will take down the drones destroying precious Imperial cargo. If the cargo is destroyed the drill is over and you lose. Do not work alone…when you are part of the Stormtrooper regimen you follow orders. Proceed."

"Alright so let us hit them hard…I got the left," Sabine raced to the left and leaped up onto one of the crates and kept low to avoid the drones attention. She was expecting someone to get the right but suddenly she noted that she was followed by everyone.

"Didn't you hear the instructor…we have to work together on this. Besides who gave you command?" The stiff upper lip under that helmet belonged to another cadet by the name of Murray, yeah guy was a major thorn in her side.

"Look we can't all go left…it just doesn't work like that," she tried explaining to them as she rolled then leaped to the next container.

"We either do this together or not at all…don't be a soloist on this," Murray managed to keep up with her regardless his attitude.

Sabine groaned as this seemed so much simpler in her head. Laying low as the drone looked their way she held the blasters at the ready…the cargo had yet to be destroyed or even fired upon so all they needed was a sound strategy, a distraction. "Alright here is what we do-."

"Everyone attack the drone…it won't see us if we all attack it together. Stormtrooper unity…go!" Murray leaped forth and the others followed but she did not see the reason to go all jumping at once. The drone spotted them and got ready laying down suppressing fire while they were still in the air. A few went spinning away by the light damage fire set for these type of drills.

"You are killing me here Murray!" Sabine fired at the drone from a distance drawing fire her way as she leaped to the ground and rolled into cover. Taking a breath she counts to three before moving out of cover and catching the drone in the back.

"Secure the cargo!" Murray yelled as he stood there with a few of the survivors. The drone eventually fell along with the other and the drill ended. Sabine walked over and pressed her finger into his chest.

"What is the deal Murray…you got half our unit wiped out!" She stared at him through her visor but he seemed unaffected by this.

"We went as a team…got the job done even though there were sacrifices…" He looked over as the other cadets were helped up.

"What was that?" The instructor walked over and Sabine was certain that Murray would get an earful.

"We followed procedure sir," Murray stood at attention and Sabine noticed that the entire time the instructor's face was on hers.

"Sabine…why did you not follow your comrades into battle? You chose to go to the left…why draw attention to yourself? When you graduate from here I hope you have a hardened head like Murray here…at least he knows how to get things done." The instructor walked off and left the smug Murray there likely giving her a smirk under his helmet.

This was all wrong…what had she gotten herself into? Sabine walked away to her quarters and throwing her helmet into the wall she settled on her bunk looking up at the ceiling. It would not be her first thought of what she was doing there…and not her last.

* * *

Sabine stirred awake as she noticed she was back in the present…her body was wrapped in the arms of someone familiar…Hera. She scooted closer to her for warmth and noticed the fire brimming brightly before her. Kallus, the very agent who hunted them was staring into the flickering flames just noticing her wakefulness.

"I see you are finally awake…looks like you weren't completely lost as I thought. Hera would not give up hope on you…even when all hope should have been. What brought you back? What was on the other side?" Kallus inquired as he poked at the flame with a stick.

Sabine didn't know if this felt right having an Imperial Officer just a hop away. Keeping Hera close she bowed her head remembering Mandalore and Talia…something that hadn't crossed her mind in a long time. James and how he brought out the best in her, the artist who could have gone places. The Imperial Academy and Murray and what would be a long road of self-doubt and new direction. There were other memories too including joining the Ghost and stirring up trouble for the Empire as New Order was blossoming.

"My friends still need me…and there is Hera whom I can't part ways with…not till I'm ready to truly depart this body. Far as what is on the other side, well, can't say for sure as my life was shown to me, certain memories I've repressed came swimming back to me. It is hard to really gather what it was all about…the meaning behind it all but here I am…and here I will stay."

"Hmm…well I suppose that is good and all…night." Kallus goes to sleep and Sabine watches him a bit more before pressing her face into Hera's chest and letting out a content sigh. Unbeknownst to her inside of Kallus's ship a red beacon was flashing as trouble was coming their way.

 **Authors note:** Little snippets of Sabine's past, at least that tie into these fanfics of mine. Sabine is awake however trouble is heading their way in the form of the Empire. Next chapter though we join up with Kanan and the others and the trouble they find themselves in.


	6. Chapter 6 Stalling is the plan

CH.6: Stalling is the plan

Kanan deflected the blast as it came close to his head as he backed up in the crowded corridor. The plan was to slow down the Star Destroyer as it made its way to Hoth…that was the plan. However now the plan had become stay alive long enough to stall. Bouncing the blaster shot right back into its owner he glanced back at Zeb who was dealing with several stormtroopers trying to take him down. Chopper was in the control room trying to slow down the ship's warp. And Ezra…well his young apprentice was right alongside him being burdened with shots.

"So…how you dealing with Hera and Sabine?" Ezra asks him as he tries deflecting a bolt but it ends up crashing into the ceiling.

"Focus Ezra…c'mon I can't pull all the leg work here. And…I'm dealing for the most part, I mean sure it was difficult to accept at first but you learn to move on." Kanan gritted his teeth as he stretched out his hand and pushed a stormtrooper into his pals sending them over into one another.

"I've noticed you training me more…in fact…I've been getting training on my off hours. Truth be told I like my sleep." Ezra tried to stretch out and push a stormtrooper but all he did was send him back a step.

"Look Ezra the path to being a Jedi is not an easy one…or pleasant. It takes discipline and lack of sleep at times just to get the right groove. And besides…it beats skulking around the Ghost thinking about Sabine." Dodging the next blast by twisting his body about he took a breath as the blaster fire shot into the wall he hid behind.

"I don't get it, I mean; I thought Sabine and I had something special. We shared moments together and…did she ever love me?" He rested against the wall with his lightsaber still ignited.

"Look Ezra…things are never as they seem. Sabine liked you in her own way but unless she told you upfront how she felt or anything more concrete I say move on. Just cause you two are around the same age doesn't mean you're a fit pair and that the universe will work its wonder so the two of you end up together. I realized that with Hera. There was something there…but…the way of the Jedi forbids romance as it is only a means to complicate things, distract or cause disorder in training and mental preparedness for what comes our way."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it…I mean…it is two girls…" Ezra pops back into battle managing to block two blasts and send them back into the stormtrooper armor sending them down with a clank.

"Ezra…it is not our place to judge based on sexuality or race. If it makes them happy why go against it…you don't want to hurt Sabine do you?" Kanan drew himself to his Padawan's side as he pushed forward while behind him Zeb threw the troopers down.

"No…I would never do anything to hurt Sabine," Ezra spun his body feeling the blaster bolts pass by him before he sent a bolt straight into a trooper's chest sending him into one of his friends.

"Right now Sabine needs a friend who she can talk to…without the awkwardness. Hera is still a close friend of mine and I will respect her wishes all the way. We all are family and that will never change long as we have each other." Turning off his weapon he looks at the damage done and was relieved the other stormtroopers had fled.

"It is going to take some time…but…I will try." Ezra turned off his own weapon with a hiss and turned back to look at Zeb who was breathing hard.

"Yeah thanks for the help you two…couldn't have done it without you. Now a little less male bonding and more delaying this ship from reaching its destination…got it?" Zeb shot them a look before racing down the corridor.

"Time is what we have a lot of Ezra…you will learn to use it wisely." Kanan roughed up his hair as they followed after Zeb. It didn't take them long to spot Chopper as he bounced about excitedly over his achievement.

"Great job Chopper…never had any doubts you'd do it. So…what now Kanan?" Zeb seemed to ignore the chatter from Chopper that clearly said otherwise of his fate in the droid.

"Now we take the bridge…hopefully we can take full control of this ship and maybe set it in another direction…before it is too late." Kanan pulled free his blaster and nodding his head at his crew and friends he set off at a brisk jog. There was no longer any blaster fire so for the moment they were clear of any present danger.

"Kanan…thanks…you know for what you said," Ezra said as they were running alongside each other, no certainty what would await them on the bridge.

"You are a good kid Ezra…just need to get your priorities straight is all. You have what it takes to be a Jedi…but only if you stay grounded. Interest in girls is perfectly natural…I was like that once when I was your age…um…forget I said that." Kanan pushed ahead but Ezra was on his heels with that look of his.

"So you were into girls at my age huh…you must have been quite the ladies man," Ezra gave him a coy grin and Kanan placed a hand over his face.

"Look there were girls…but…ok what I am about to say you can't tell Hera ok?" Kanan placed his back to the wall as he began to push the controls to open the door. "I struck out ok…turns out I wasn't too smooth with the ladies, I was awkward and didn't know what to say."

"Wow…I'm so not asking you for dating advice then," Ezra cracked a smile and Zeb was laughing though stopped as he shot him a look.

"Alright on the count of three we burst in and take control…one…two…three!" Kanan opened the door and found the bridge…deserted?

"You know…on the count of three I was expecting a salvo of blaster fire followed by your voice of get down…but now…kinda seems disappointing." Zeb commented as he walked onto the bridge.

"This is odd…almost like…oh no." Kanan brought his lightsaber back just in time to block an attack at his back by…the Inquisitor.

"Hello Kanan…so glad of you to stop by…how long has it been?" He smiled through his teeth and as he pushed against his blade he felt his shoulder strain as it was hard to keep this position.

"It hasn't been…long enough…Zeb take Ezra and get out of here!" Kanan leaped back just in time before the blade broke through. The two combated with parries and thrusts as they circled round the control room.

"No…I won't leave you Kanan!" Ezra yelled out but Zeb already took him on his shoulder kicking as he began to run.

"Just go Ezra…I got this…I hope," Kanan back flipped as the Inquisitor charged at him and he stood on one of the consoles hopping over the blade and bringing his down on top of his red blade.

"You were foolish to come here…did you really think you could slow down one of the Emperor's finest destroyers?" The Inquisitor went in for a stab but Kanan did another backflip behind him and as he went to lung the Inquisitor was quick to block.

"That was the plan…and your engines are stalling…so you are welcome." Kanan was put on the defense as the Inquisitor came at him with everything he had…even throwing him half way across the room into a console sending sparks shooting up and him rolling to the floor.

"This Destroyer as you are well aware is heading to the ice planet Hoth because one of our agents is down there. I'd assume you also have reason to go to Hoth…which means you have people down there too…and if you can't make it…we'll just have to pick up the slack-."

"No!" Kanan got to his feet but was slammed by the force again and his lightsaber went flying out of his hand.

"Your effort was valiant but wasted…the dark side of the force is my ally and right now your emotions are not in the right place to even resort to calling upon the force. You may bring them in."

Kanan felt his eyes go wide as he saw Ezra and Zeb brought in. He did not see Chopper so all was not lost, still, it would seem their efforts to stall the Empire had failed. Hera and Sabine were down there with one of their people…which meant he sent the call. There was no way to warn them…it was out of their hands.

"Sorry Kanan…they just came out of nowhere…" Ezra bowed his head.

"It wasn't just out of nowhere kid…they were hiding, waiting for us to retreat before ambushing us. They put the weak ones out first luring us to the control room…feeding us false hope then we get separated and outnumbered…"

"Your friend is right on the nose. We will use Kanan and the boy as hostages so your friends don't put up a fight…or if they do that is fine as well." Kanan bowed his head as they were taken away.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter we go back to Hoth as Hera and Sabine spend some time together.


	7. Chapter 7 Private moments

CH.7: Private moments

Hera was quite happy and relieved to find her partner awake and in good health. She wanted to kiss her but knew that Kallus wasn't exactly open to lesbian interaction. So instead of having to compensate for hand holding and nose rubs like animals she decided to do a little scouting. Kallus had the blaster so if any creatures came along he would be able to defend himself. Plus…it was the only way he'd allow them to leave. The chill on Hoth was barely tolerable at best but being with her best gal made it all worthwhile.

"You had me worried there for a while," Hera tells Sabine as they walk hand in hand, the cold chill doing nothing to dampen her spirits.

"Sorry about that…didn't mean to cause you to go into a worried motherly state over my unconscious body," Sabine joked and in some ways she could see the humor in her over worrying. She had done that a lot with Sabine and it likely those feelings that had kept her from the girl for so long…never really realizing her deep sated feelings buried under the surface.

"I will try and worry less next time. Still it did give me time to think…and bond with our Imperial strandee." Hera knew that Kallus would turn them into the Empire at the drop of a hat but on this planet of ice they only had each other. Kallus had helped her rescue Sabine and he had every opportunity to kill her but he didn't.

"I don't trust Kallus…I just have an uneasy feeling he will take his shot when we sleep or maybe he is tracking us now." Sabine was quite fidgety, Hera noted, in fact ever since they left their camp a good half hour ago she was looking over her shoulder or tensing up each time the wind howled.

"You need to relax baby, trust me, Kallus won't make his move till his reinforcement arrives. In the meantime he is just like us…stranded with nowhere to go. I mean look at this place…the only two ways to die are either freezing to death or death by snow creature. Well…I mean there is falling from heights, buried under an avalanche, even starvation…but-."

"You can stop cheering me up now," Sabine shook her head with a smile on her lips, the first one since she had woken up. Hera loved her smiles and as she stopped walking she pulled the girl to her body and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sabine…I love you so much," she gazed down deeply into those eyes of hers and felt Sabine's small hands behind her.

"I love you too babe…and I really mean that and not just saying it cause I'm freezing and want us to keep moving." Hera leaned down capturing her lips in hers and closed her eyes embracing the warmth her partner gave her. The two were all they had right now and if they started to fight or bicker they'd be torn asunder and she was already separated long enough from her to know she did not want to miss another moment of moments like this.

The kiss lasted a bit as the two kissed deeply and their hands moved about each other's body touching and feeling. Hera led her hands down gripping her butt and loving how Sabine moaned and groaned. If not for the snowy scape below them she would lay her down and give her some hot loving, which is what the planet needed more of. The wind continued to play along their skin and Hera pulled back as the idea of walking now became a necessity.

"Let us keep walking…my lekku are starting to protest standing still," Hera pulled away and grinned at the fake pout Sabine wore.

The walk resumed and the two began to commence idle chat…mostly about what they thought the boys were doing without them. Hera knew Kanan had busied himself with meditation and the training of Ezra but she knew deep down he was troubled that his closet friend was moving on. She never wanted him to think it was his fault she liked girls, no, that was the last thing she wanted. Kanan was the sweetest and noblest guy she would ever make acquaintances with. If things had been different…if Kanan hadn't enriched himself in the old way of the Jedi then maybe they could have been more. Those days where it was just the two of them…she would always treasure them.

"Hera…where do you think we will be in five years?" Sabine asks out of the blue causing her to nearly fall off a ledge they were nearing, her lekku twitched erratically.

"W-What did you just ask?" Hera was shaken out of her reverie of thoughts and turned to the girl as she crouched down looking at where they had ambled to.

"I just asked you where we will be in five years…simple question really. I mean do you see this going somewhere other than us on the Ghost fighting an ever losing battle against the Empire with no exit strategy? I like to think that this won't be forever…that somewhere down the line we'd be settled away from the conflict on a planet the Empire has not conquered as its own. I'd be painting and doing my art and you…well…maybe a mother-."

"Whoa Sabine…family…I mean not to say I'm not flattered but do you really think it is wise raising a family in this galaxy in its rolling turmoil? Also why can't you be the mother…I mean just cause I act motherly and all doesn't mean I want to stay home raising the kids-."

"Hera…do you even want a family with me?" Sabine stood up giving her a hard look and Hera faltered. She had not expected the conversation to go this way…never in a million years. She had figured they would have time before this conversation…and with Sabine's touchiness on the whole subject of family and the past she figured she would try and steer clear of it.

"Sabine, I love you, but I honestly don't want to raise a family knowing that the Empire is out there burning homes and recruiting people into its long dribble service. Please don't take this the wrong way-."

"And what other way am I supposed to take it Hera? My own partner does not want a family…well that is just-." The ground that Sabine stood on began to crack and as Hera reached for her it was too late…the snow apparently had covered much of the weak ledge and Sabine was falling before her very eyes.

"Sabine!" Hera let instinct take in instead of rationalizing the situation and thinking things through. Diving head first she reached for Sabine's hand much to her startled wide eyed panic look she gave her.

"Hera…what do you think you are doing?" Sabine gripped her hand and Hera pulled herself down with the climbing momentum of them falling and steeled herself against her body staring into those eyes of hers…those beautiful eyes that stole her heart each and everytime.

"Sabine I don't want to let things hang the way they are. I love you too much to let our last conversation together be a fight. I am scared alright…scared of the future and what it might entail. I'm scared that you will wake up the next morning realizing you made a mistake…that you like boys over girls and that will be it. I'm scared if we have a family together the Empire will use them as leverage to have us do what they want…I'm scared of losing you!"

The two just stared at each other as they continued their descent…unclear what awaited them at the bottom. Sabine opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out…she didn't expect her to nor did she demand a response. She wanted her partner to know how she felt and that her love for her was still there…even in the end. Couples fought all the time, it happened, but in the end it is their actions that spoke louder than words. Hera could not live in a world without Sabine so rather than stay up there on the ledge…she'd rather be at the bottom with her.

"I'm not going anywhere babe. I love you so much and your fears of me going straight…they are the fears I imagine all gay couples go through, not that I know of any aside from us but I like it too much here to go back to the way things were before. We both know the Empire is a thorn in our side but long as we have each other, long as we continue to fight for what we believe in…it will all work out. No family would be better suited to two people then us…we'll love them with open arms and raise them to view the world openly instead of closed. There is no one else for me…"

Hera held her tight and gave her one last kiss and then she felt the cold greet them.

 **Authors note:** Figure I would have these two air some issues and get back on track. I hope it was moving and putting their relationship in perspective a little more for those who ship these two…or those still reading this story. Anyway sorry for the delay and next chapter will alternate between the arrival of the Imperials on Hoth and a huge moment for Sabine and Hera.


	8. Chapter 8 Decisions

CH.8: Decisions

Kanan struggled against the wrist binding chains around him as he stood in the cargo bay of the Imperial Star Destroyer as it hung in the orbit of Hoth. Ezra was right beside him looking just as worried…their mission to stall had failed leaving them now captives of the Inquisitor. Chopper had not been found so he was hoping he was doing his best remaining illusive long as he could. Zeb was also chained, well, sort of.

"This is really humiliating," Zeb said from the crate that he was stuffed into. The tall strong arm of the group was treated rather poorly but this was not news to Kanan as he was well aware of the Xenophobia that the Empire had a long standing for.

"Oh c'mon Zeb…at least they are feeding you," Ezra managed to crack a joke even though Kanan knew he was worrying about Sabine.

"I'd tell you what I'd do with this food…but…there are ladies in the room," Zeb took a crack at Ezra and Kanan cracked a smile.

"Oh not you too Kanan…c'mon that wasn't even funny," Ezra lowered his head but Kanan could see a crack of a smile on his face.

"Don't worry we'll get out of this…we still have time before the Inquisitor sets his plans in motion of setting down on Hoth." Kanan though doubted they had much time as just like any other person who could catch a cold the Imperials did not want to spend too much time down below.

"I was wondering…does the Inquisitor have a plan or is he just going to land down below and hike by foot?" Kanan was thinking the same thoughts as Ezra pondering this for he had yet to see the Empire create something for this terrain…well…there were those chicken walkers they had so that answered that.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the smooth voice of the Inquisitor said as he strolled in with an armament of Stormtroopers. "When we set down you will be used as bait to lure out your friends…do try and make it convincing and if you so much as warn them…we will kill them."

"You won't get away with this…you will fail," Kanan tried his best to get into the mind of the Inquisitor, maybe fill his trooper's heads with doubt.

"Failing is more up your alley isn't it Jedi? I mean you come onto this Destroyer thinking you will stall us long enough to give your friends time…but…in reality all you did was set yourselves up for failure, as you are prone to do. It all ends on Hoth…a chilly end don't you think?"

Kanan saw Ezra struggling to free himself and he knew the kid was an emotional wreck. They had spent much time together these past few months training…but…they had barely scratched the surface on the mature expectations and his role in this era where the Jedi were all but extinct and they were the ones being hunted. The day the Emperor created the monster Vader…and the clone troopers acted on order 66 was the saddest day in the history of the entire galaxy. Ezra was far from that conflict but to him…it still resonated close to his heart.

The Inquisitor strolled over to Ezra and placed the tip of his lightsaber against his chin tilting it up forcefully. "Your apprentice is still weak willed…perhaps after this is done I will take him as my own apprentice…do things right by him."

"I'd rather die than join the Empire!" Ezra yelled out adamantly. The Inquisitor just wore that cold smirk of his as he walked off.

"You will change your tune soon enough boy…once you have truly experienced loss and felt the shallow emptiness that accompanies it. Prepare them for the planet. I do not wish for them to die before the fun begins." As he left Kanan spotted Chopper and grinned, all was not lost after all.

* * *

The cold greeted Hera as she landed down below…but not with a sick crunch the body made upon landing on a hard surface. This was different…it greeted her with a rather warm splash spreading warmth through her body. Sinking for a bit she spots Sabine who is also just realizing they had not died. The two swim to each other and kiss deeply feeding each other oxygen as they make their ascent. Breaking the surface they look all around them and note by some freak luck they had fallen into a hot spring of water isolated from the chill they had grown familiar with.

"I don't believe it…how is this even possible?" Sabine's astonishment was matched by her own open mouth wonder.

"Hoth has its very own hot spring…who knew?" Hera was grateful they were greeted by a warm splash down over sinking into a chill that would be the end of them.

"I guess it is a good thing we cleared the air," Sabine laughed and went to splash at Hera.

"Oh no you didn't…come back here!" Hera felt grateful to be given a second chance not only to be with Sabine but also to continue fighting for those who couldn't against the oppression of the Empire.

Thankfully this area of solace they happened to fall into wasn't too big so Hera caught up to Sabine as the girl came to a stop. Wrapping her arms around her she pulls her to her body and runs her hands through her wet hair. The two of them just float there with the chill surrounding them as neither wishes to get out till they are good and ready. Kallus would be fine by himself as he had a blaster and it was already clear how he felt about them being intimate so he wouldn't go searching for them.

"Hera…I'm sorry I pushed for a family…I know there are many obstacles in our way before we can truly settle down and in all honesty I can wait. Long as I have you in my life…it is well worth the wait." Sabine stared long and hard at her and then their lips found each other.

In that moment it was just the two of them as they kissed roughly seeking the warmth of the other. Hera was glad for this but she couldn't shake the feeling she had that the two of them would make great parents. True she would be a little hard on them making sure they did their chores while Sabine would teach them how to get under her skin and bend the rules to become artists. Maybe she was the one to be the mother of their children…maybe that was the dream and endgame for all this…to be far away from the war and to exit before things got out of their control. And yet there was Kanan and the crew of the Ghost…she could not leave them…much as she wanted to make this dream a reality.

Battling Sabine's tongue the two turn around in the water in a slow dance of intimacy; the two of them, for better or worse were perfect partners…and their opposites made quite the attraction. Hera went to remove Sabine's armor placing it down where they hadn't fallen through. Removing her shirt she runs her hands over her body eliciting a gasp from her lover. "Nice mixture of cold and warm we got going on huh?"

"Yeah…time to even the score though," Sabine quickly hurries Hera out of her flight suit till the Twi'lek is in nothing but her bra and panties. The two of them resume their battle with tongues and Hera helps Sabine out of the rest of her armor till she is just as exposed as she is.

"I sure hope Kallus isn't watching…can you imagine the embarrassment on his face?" Hera jokes as she sneaks her arms behind her and reaches for the clasp on her bra releasing it.

"H-Hera what do you think you are doing?" Sabine flushes in embarrassment but Hera just smiles innocently.

"I'm sorry…were you needing that?" Hera began to kiss her neck and Sabine in all her wisdom does the same thing to her. The two reach down to remove the rest of their clothing and their moans disappear into the wind.

* * *

Kallus sat there watching as the two set off on their lover's journey. It was still a disgusting sight and yet some part of him actually wanted to tag along and see what it was these two did. Right now it was rather difficult keeping objective to it when he was actually starting to care for them. These two really did care for each other and unlike the Jedi he hunted these two almost seemed human, no special powers or anything that made them leap in the air or slice down lasers with their weapons. They were vulnerable and rare in a galaxy so straight laced as it was.

Getting up as he figures he'll go check on his ship he leaves their camp site and trudges through the snow. The weight of the blaster rested against his hip as he held up a hand to push past the chill threatening to overcome him. The planet Hoth…only a fool would come here and that would be to die…not hide.

"First thing I will do when I get back is take a long bath," he felt his teeth chatter but he refused to stutter, that was a sign of weakness.

His ship was up ahead and as he clambered inside it he went to set the blaster down by the entrance knowing that aside from Sabine and Hera there was no one else on this planet. The ship was a wreck…all systems were shot up from the damage Hera had done to his ship. He had to hand it to the alien; she was one of the top notch pilots out there. Darn if he spent any more time here he might actually develop…feelings for the duo. Shaking these thoughts away he notices a red blip coming from the front of the ship.

"Yes…they are coming…oh no…" Kallus felt dread as he realized deep in his stomach that the Empire was here and their wrath would be unmerciful.

What would they do if they found out the two were in a relationship? The Emperor was said to be bias against females in a role of power and his like for aliens went only so far. There was no sending a ship like the Destroyer likely above away…it would cost him his job. He could not turn against the Empire and join this Rebel group simply because of principles he had followed most his life. Regardless how he felt he had a responsibility, a duty to the Empire he could not walk away from.

"If they are here…then that means this is all coming to a close…best be prepared." He took a breath and pushing a secret button a panel popped out revealing a hidden blaster. It was experimental but now was good as time as any to test it out. The blaster was quite heated and could read body temperature miles away. One shot and it would track its target. Going out into the snow he looks at the scanner before reading two signatures close by. And with that the shot was fired.

* * *

Hera had decided to stretch her legs for a bit while Sabine was resting up from their…fun. It had been a while since the two of them could relax like this without worrying about time constraints, sometimes they could work well under pressure and other times it made things less romantic. If she had to count how many times she had to excuse herself just to meet up with Sabine…it would be more than she could count. It was also kind of relaxing just being in the Phantom and it just being the two of them.

Finding herself in a cave she looks around pondering how her reverie of thoughts led her here. It was unlike the other cave they had been in during the rescue for no creature slumbered here. Walking a bit she spots something shining nearby. Curiosity got the best of her as she crouched down digging for the item that had nearly blinded her. Hoth was not really known for its gems or treasures but perhaps at one point it had resources and wealth before the weather got to be too much.

"I wonder what this is…hmm…oh wow!" Hera found herself entranced by what she found and setting to work she used some skills she had once employed while undercover while on Courasant. It was delicate work but by the time she was done she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She knew she only wanted Sabine…and if she was going to do this now was the time.

Hiding the object into her pocket she strolls out of the cave trying her best to be casual. She spots Sabine getting dressed and as she nears her she finds her breath taken away. Sabine looks so beautiful and hot with her hair all wet and her eyes shining with that half asleep half-awake lust heavy lidded look after sex. She was her love…and reaching her hand into her pocket she clears her throat.

"Hey there…you ready to join up with Kallus?" Sabine inquires as she puts on her armor, her smile so bright it touched deep in her heart.

"Yes…yes I am but before we do I have a very important question for you." Hera did her best to calm her nerves and as she was about to bend down on one knee the sound of a blaster blast nearby sent her eyes to where they had fallen down.

"I have a question for you too…are you ready to surrender?" Kallus had the blaster trained on them and Hera and Sabine exchanged looks. It would appear the alliance was over. Pushing the item down she holds up her hands.

 **Authors note:** And what pray tell was the question, hmm, lol. Anyway the Star Destroyer has made it to Hoth and Kanan and Ezra are about to be used as bait to lure out Hera and Sabine. Meanwhile Kallus has just captured Sabine and Hera…just before Hera asks a million dollar question, though I'm sure you all know what that question is. Next chapter is the beginning of the end as we draw this story to a close…and maybe a sequel might happen…might…anyway see you in chapter nine.


	9. Chapter 9 Rescue on Hoth part one

CH.9: Rescue on Hoth part one

Kanan found himself a prisoner of the Inquisitor and he and Ezra were to be used as bait to lure out Hera and Sabine. His lightsaber was taken from him and the restraints were really tight on him. The snow was intense, the chill even more…they were like popsicles out there. Zeb was kept on the ship in a crate and Chopper…he could still come through for them…if they survived long enough. The lumbering two legged terrain vehicle the Imperials used traversed the snow landscape with one clop ahead of the other.

"Once your friends surrender you will all be taken before the Emperor…you two especially. The Twi'lek will be sold into slavery, likely to the Hutt himself, while the girl could be used as a mechanic…so instead of destroying our vehicles she will repair them. The one in the crate has many bounties on his head so we'll have a little hunt with a bullseye painted on his back. Face it Kanan…no force will save you this time."

Kanan bowed his head giving in to defeat…but not into desperation or fear for that all led to the dark side. He had to hold it together…let this Sith realize the game was not over by a long shot. Beside him Ezra was shivering horribly…the young Padawan he had at first had no intention of training was now someone close to him…he couldn't imagine life on the Ghost without him. Ezra had become part of their family…and he was not about to leave him…not as he did his own Master.

"Ezra…hey wake up…don't go to sleep on me!" Kanan looked over at his young friend and saw his frosted lids open a bit. The temperature on Hoth varied as he had recalled looking at one of the Stormtroopers weather gauge he carried. Right now they were at the coldest part of the day…and to make matters worse…any warm clothing was removed from their bodies.

"Kanan…hey…you look a bit blurry…" Ezra laughed lightly, but it was not the laugh he was used to…it was drained of any spunk or rebellion.

"Focus Ezra…we are on the planet Hoth…the Inquisitor is using us as bait to lure out our friends. Chopper is still on board…he can save us…just hold on." Kanan looked over at the Inquisitor who was out of ear shot as he consulted with one of the higher up Trooper.

"Oh sure Kanan…did you say Hoth…my nose itches," he wore a lopsided grin and his head then fell forward.

"Don't panic…focus on the force…feel it flow through…argh…I can't focus like this!" Kanan was getting frustrated as he could not help Ezra nor could he center himself using the force. The cold was continuing to build and he took a calm steady breath just focusing on staying warm for now.

* * *

Kallus led Hera and Sabine across the snowy landscape noting how quiet the two were. It was rather odd given the two were usually chatty or the very least positive. They had faced so many perils and triumphs surely a little setback would not derail all that right?

"It won't be bad…really," he tries telling them, "you will be free of the struggle you have been keeping up for far too long now. You will give the Empire any information you have on any other Rebel Cells and if you cooperate…in time…you will be released-."

"Do you even believe your own words?" Hera says not turning around to face him directly, even though he sees one of those tentacle things of hers twitch.

"I have to…I serve the Emperor…the entire Empire in its greater good. If I start questioning things I will be lost…my soul purpose lost and I can't afford to. I have a home…unlike you who fly around on a derelict ship living by missions that can go in your favor or not…which can lead to being fed or starving. No offense…but your scum life isn't for one of my caliber."

Kallus waved his blaster and they continued walking. There was some commotion up ahead and as he dropped down he peered over the ledge and gawked at what he saw. They had come…the Empire in all its glory was here for him. He could finally go home…be done with this dreaded planet and maybe make a report so the Empire never comes to this planet…again. Looking over at Hera and Sabine he notes the dread on their face.

"There you have it…the Empire has come to rescue me and with that nothing left to do but take you down there and hand you over." Kallus rose up and just as he was about point his blaster he felt his legs sweeped out from under him and he found himself tumbling down the hill.

"If we went along willingly you'd pull us apart…can't afford that." Kallus glared up at her as she stood there with a stunned Sabine looking down at him.

Blast it all…he had been careless and let into his emotions. Why did he do that? He kept on rolling till he made it to the bottom…his consciousness slipping and he barely managed to make out the pale faced Sith as he shook his head tsking.

"We come all this way to find you playing in the snow…how pitiful. Pan out…the Rebels can't have gotten far." And with that he blacked out.

* * *

Chopper had managed to elude the Stormtroopers by taking one of the robots onboard and placing their parts on him. It worked like a charm; of course, he was brilliant at laying low. Most of the time the crew of the Ghost did not truly appreciate the skills he brought to them, to be expected though as they had little rest which made them cranky and ornery.

They had been taken by surprise as they boarded the vessel and he had delayed it from getting to Hoth too soon. However he had not anticipated that the pale faced villain had set a trap and in the end they were better off not having come aboard. Chopper felt somewhat responsible believing he had all the plans in mind…knowing the systems and the layout like it was imprinted in his memory.

Right now though he could not dwell on past failures and focus on the task at hand. Right now he was to procure the lightsabers that Kanan and Ezra had taken from them and return it to them if they were to stand a chance. Rolling along he extends out one of his mechanical claws in salute to passing troopers who look at him curiously but do nothing to stop him. Making a few beeps he finds the weapons locker and as an officer flips through some magazine of sorts he sends out a quick bolt that sends the officer slumping over the table. Humans were so…well…easy to read.

Getting the keys from his belt he places the lightsabers inside his dome and wheels off before anyone comes to get a report. The next step was rescuing Zeb…though he would leave him there a bit longer or make some joke about his situation. Hearing the grumbles from his crew mate he taps the crate and decides to send a little shock through it sending Zeb's head into the cramped quarters, namely the ceiling.

"Argh…do that again…I dare you! When I get out of here I will give you a good smashing…that is what…" Zeb was rubbing his head when Chopper looked in on him and made a few beeps.

"Huh…what do you mean stand back?" Zeb saw what he intended to do and pushing himself into the back like a frightened animal Chopper just unlocked the crate and pulled back.

Chopper made a few more beeps then rolled down the ramp. It was time to even the odds…well…much as he could.

* * *

Sabine was taken by surprise by Hera's move…not expecting it and even now still could not speak about it. Still they were free of Kallus and as they picked up their pace she thought she made out two figures in the distance. Since she was young her vision was a little more spot on then most…which made her ability in a fire fight to be quite reliable. "Hera…do you see what I see?"

Hera stopped and was about to question her but she too seemed a bit distracted. As the two raced down the hill and to any cover they could Hera answered. "I'd stake my life it is Kanan and Ezra. The boys came back for us…but…seems the Empire is here as well. It is safe to assume this is a trap…and if we reveal ourselves it is all over."

Sabine gives her a soft smile and squeezes her hand. "It is Kanan and Ezra…they did this to save us…now it is our turn to save them."

Sabine heard the sound and immediately pulls Hera to her as she lands in the snow just as the huge metal foot stomps down. Keeping low she sees it stop…good it hadn't spotted them yet. Suddenly a plan came to mind…though she was quite certain Hera would not want any part in it. Turning to look at her she noted the look on her face, one cross while also curious.

"I might have a plan…but…you aren't going to like it." Sabine then began to explain her plan and sure enough Hera did not like it one bit.

* * *

Hera did not like the plan at all. She stood in front of the vehicle and had the top of her flight suit off revealing her rather hot bra. Right now due to the temperature it was not doing her girls any service. Using her Twi'lek charm and much of her dancing skill she turns her body about putting on a show for them. Even if the Imperials were not kind to aliens…they did find themselves drawn to their beauty, especially her kind. This was both embarrassing and degrading. The things she did for love.

"Hey there…how about you come up here and give us a private show eh?" The Imperial officer popped the hatch and got out blowing kisses at her.

"Oh I couldn't…my girlfriend would be so jealous," she gave him a wink and then with a bang he was out. Sabine dropped into the cockpit to take care of the other Officer then she went to join her pulling her suit back on.

"That was quite the show…mind giving me one as we rescue our friends?" Hera shot her a look and Sabine slid into the chair formerly occupied and got the vehicle turned around. As Hera looked out of the field of vision this monstrosity gave she could see Kanan, Ezra…and the Inquisitor.

"This is not going to be easy babe…you ready for this?" Hera placed a hand on her shoulder and Sabine said nothing else but opened fire. The war had begun.

 **Authors note:** This chapter serves to set up the finale. All the key players are here and the battle is about to take place to rescue Kanan and Ezra...who came to rescue Hera and Sabine. It all comes down to this...time to leave Hoth behind once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10 Rescue on Hoth part two

Ch.10: Rescue on Hoth part two

Chopper heard the blast and watched as several troopers were sent flying through the air. Zeb who was beside him looked just as startled but he wore a cavernous like feral grin on his face. "Oh yes…Hera and Sabine are in route…time to turn this battle in our favor!"

Chopper chided him for getting ahead of himself but there was no stopping Zeb once he got going. The strong muscular alien flew off, unchained and unleashed…his form tackling down any trooper or officer in his path. Chopper took this distraction as lasers zipped past him as he spotted Kanan and Ezra tied to some poles planted into the ground. It was clear from their lopsided heads that they were not too conscious at the moment.

Chopper set to work freeing them…the fire from the vehicle spraying out at the compound and the Inquisitor began to move towards it. If he reached the vehicle with Hera and Sabine still inside they would not stand a chance. Using his blow torch he cuts through the chains seeing Kanan fall face first into the snow with a grunt. He didn't have time to check on him as he went to work on Ezra. It was a good thing he had prepared for this mission with proper snow gear.

Ezra fell down with a plop as well and Chopper rattled about a bit wondering if all humans landed on their face. Hurrying over he dumps the weapons to the ground and pulls back just as a laser sizzles past him. Things were getting ab it too dicey for him and from here it was their job to rescue Hera and Sabine. He just hoped they woke up from their nap soon.

* * *

Ezra lay there unconscious, well, for the most part as he felt his nose twitch and his body was quite cold. Opening his eyes he lifts his head as snow falls from his hair, his hand reaching out and suddenly falling upon a strange cylinder device. It took a moment for his eyes to work but when they did he remembered where he was and what happened to him. "Kanan…we're on Hoth!"

"I think I already told you that…" Kanan half mumbled as he pushed himself up. Kanan looked about as bright eyed as he did after losing consciousness from the chill around them.

"Ugh…my head feels so heavy…and why is there fire happening around us?" Ezra picked himself up gripping his weapon and trying to steady himself so he didn't fall down again.

"Looks like we are the ones being rescued," Kanan noted as he stood up, a bit more wobbly then him but he didn't want to say anything to put a damper on his spirit. Right now they needed to seek cover or possibly start some chaos of their own.

"I know what you are thinking Ezra…and stirring up more trouble won't get us off the planet. Right now the Ghost is up in orbit attached to that star destroyer. As luck would have it only a few of those walkers were transported here…though one is in good hands." Kanan began to march over to a crate and knelt down behind it.

"Ok…so…we commandeer a ship then…shouldn't be too hard with all the chaos right?" Ezra suggests. Joining him he looks over and spots the one guy he'd hate running into in the morning.

"The Inquisitor…and judging by his pace it is clear he is intending on stopping Hera and Sabine. I will go and stall him best I can…you find a transport off this planet…hurry." Kanan ignited his lightsaber with a snap hiss and as the blue blade singed to life he began heading after the enemy.

"Kanan…how will I know which transport?" Ezra saw Kanan not slow his pace any leaving him with more questions and doubts then he cared to have.

"You will feel it Ezra…trust in the force and let it guide you. Whatever you do…don't come after me." Kanan then went to engage while he turned hating this but he had no choice…they needed a way off this planet stat. Leaving the battle he begins to trust in the force…and it leads him a bit away from the battle…kinda cowardly of him…and yet his eyes were closed and he was feeling out with his hand sensing something drawing him away…drawing him to something perhaps.

The blaster fire began to fade into the background and as he felt his feet stop he opens his eyes and his mouth falls open. "No way…"

* * *

Kanan attempts to push out with the force to shove the Inquisitor down but he was already aware of his presence. The air felt colder than usual and since he was still a bit weak he found himself thrown backwards into the snow with a thud. "I really should walk more quietly-."

"I sensed your intentions a mile away Kanan…you really should quiet that force sensitive brain of yours." The Inquisitor began to pick him up in the air and he found his hand going to his throat.

"Oh yeah…well…maybe you should not focus on me or you miss the bigger picture!" Kanan saw the Inquisitor turn and that was all he needed. Breaking free he raced towards him and drove his shoulder into his back sending him rolling in the snow…but not out for the count as he had his weapon out and at the ready.

"Quite clever…drawing my attention elsewhere…but it won't serve you any good. You will have to kill me in order to stop me…and I don't think you are there yet. Your Padawan however seems set for the dark side…he has all the right thoughts and all the right feelings all boiling up to the surface. You can't keep him on a path that keeps him from realizing his true potential. You know what I speak of-."

"All I know is you talk too much…and you won't lay a finger on his head!" Kanan brought his blue blade down on the Inquistior's weapon and the two began to duel. Each parry and thrust was sparked by a deep disliking of the other. The Inquisitor was much stronger than him and he had already laid some doubt in his head about his training of Ezra. Was he really doing all he could for him?

Shaking his head he refused to believe these twisted lies. Continuing to fight him even if his body screamed for him to stop he received a blow to the face reeling from the pain and then he felt his body once again attacked with the power the Inquisitor had and was sent tumbling over one of the crates. Tasting his own blood as his body was bashed about he lost his weapon as it flew from his grip.

"I could kill you…but…I'd rather you watch as I kill your friends. I was going to take them to the Emperor…but they prove too much a nuisance alive." Moving off in that direction Kanan felt a surge of anger rush through him…but before he could do anything he is pulled down into the snow.

"What are you doing can't…huh?" Kanan looks over to see Zeb free and Chopper joins them as he whistles and bleeps.

"Listen Kanan get your head on straight…I won't pretend I know much about the force but what I do know is seeing someone lose their way and give in to feelings that aren't theirs. You helped Ezra…you are going to continue to help him. Just don't lose sight of all that right?"

Nodding his head he looks on and as the walker tries to lock onto the Inquisitor he watches him slice through the legs helpless as he watches it fall down with a crash. The Inquisitor cuts through the hatch then drags out Hera and Sabine looking banged up but still alive. This was starting to look bad.

"Inquisitor…I must insist you drop those Rebels this instant!" Kanan knew that voice…but no…it couldn't be. Looking over he spots the Agent holding a blaster aimed right at his own ally.

"What is the meaning of this…drop your weapon Agent Kallus this instance!" The Inquisitor seemed shaken by this though he did not let go of the two as they were held in a force grip.

"We were ordered to bring the Rebels in…are you really wanting to disobey orders that came from the top? I know I won't sleep well…and with their deaths…comes a heavy grievance on your part. Is it worth it…ending your path as a Sith simply because they've botched a few plans here and there. Isn't there intelligence worth something?" Agent Kallus keeps his blaster trained on him and Kanan doesn't know whether to thank him or grill him on what he got out of this.

"You are willing to die to stop me then?" The Inquisitor holds out his lightsaber as he holds the read beam steady.

"As an Imperial Agent working for the good of the Empire I will stop you…but I will not kill you. I will likely die though through my acts but with you alive you will only have yourself to answer for this." He took a shot but the Inquisitor was too skilled and batted the blast right back at him hitting him squarely in the shoulder.

Watching him fall Kanan propelled himself into action leaping forth and grabbing hold of his body then getting back behind the crate. The Inquisitor was in bad shape and his body was wracked with spasms. Kanan had not expected this from him…how it had come to this he wished he knew. "Kallus…hey…what gives I thought you hated us Rebels?"

"Heh…blame it on your friends…something stuck through…guess I die a traitor…on a planet cold and unforgiving as the Empire…fitting…" Kallus then lay still in his arms…his eyes staring blankly at the sky likely where his home was.

"You may have died a traitor to the Empire…but your sacrifice won't be forgotten among us Rebel scum." Kanan noted that the blast had hit closer to the heart as he got a closer look at the wound. The Inquisitor clearly had no intention of letting Kallus take him down.

"What now Kanan…the Inquisitor has the girls and there is still one walker unaccounted for." Zeb had a point…right now they were outgunned and outmatched.

"We surrender…maybe he will change his mind about killing them and take us in." Kanan figured it was a long shot but they were out of options. Rising up he holds his hands up along with Zeb. Chopper stays behind as one blaster bolt could end him. This was it…no turning back now.

* * *

Ezra flew the Phantom after much repairs were made…much of which was stuff he learned watching Hera repair the Ghost. The ship didn't have much speed to it and shielding wouldn't last…but it would be enough to get the job done. This was a rescue mission still and Ezra planned on getting his family out of here without any more peril thrown their way. His grip on the controls was about as shaky as the ship as he only had experience flying smaller vehicles.

"This shouldn't be too hard…I got this!" He tried to see the positive of all this as he saw the white plane of Hoth down below rolling back and behind him. It wasn't long before he reached the others and then it was an extraction followed by a push for the Ghost which still remained hidden latched onto the Star Destroyer.

Ezra could see the spot up ahead but was aghast at what he saw. Hera and Sabine were held up by the Inquisitor and Kanan and Zeb were being led out by Stormtroopers with blasters to their backs. Something stirred then within him…something he felt before but did not wish to admit. A prickle, a fever, a rash of uncontrollable rage washed over him. His hand went to the weapons and he sought out a lock on the Inquisitor.

"You have done enough hurt to my friends…this is for you!" He squeezed off a shot and watched as it sailed down and struck the Inquisitor with the full brute force of the weapon he had chosen.

The Inquisitor hit the snow wall and disappeared under the full weight of snow. Getting control of the ship he turns it around and lays a few salvo of shots at the Stormtroopers. A walker was seen and he turned the ship in time to avoid the shots. Something had snapped inside him as he fired off two rockets at the walker and sent it crashing to the ground, the pilots on fire as they went to put themselves out. Bringing the ship to a touch down he felt cold…like fingers were running all over him…what just happened?

"Ezra…open up and get us out of here." Opening the door he watches as everyone piles in. Hera and Sabine sit in the back quietly to themselves while Kanan takes a seat beside him. Chopper and Zeb seem to be in some sort of argument and as Ezra takes off he grins.

"We might want to take another look over there," and sure enough as he pointed it out there it was…the fuel needed for the Ghost. Mission accomplished…time to head home.

 **Authors note:** Quite a shocking turn of events huh? Ezra's touch of the dark side and Kallus's brave sacrifice all brought on by Hera and Sabine. Is the Inquisitor finished? Next chapter is the Epilogue that will forever change the Ghost crew and with this conclusion the sequel will be set up. See you in the Epilogue.


	11. Chapter 11 Embracing destiny

CH.11: Embracing destiny

Hera stood in the bathing part of the ship letting the water run down her body. A few weeks had passed since the mission to Hoth. The mission to procure fuel for the Ghost had been a success however the Phantom would be down for repairs. Missions had been scarce and apparently Ezra had fallen into himself where he hardly spoke to anyone and he seemed extremely nervous around Kanan. She questioned Kanan but he told her once he knew something she would know something. Clearly this was all force related so after two days she just let it drop.

News of Kallus's death rang like wild fire and instead of being labeled a traitor he was actually named a hero of the Empire. Hera remembered looking at everyone and seeing their disbelief over this news as his actions spoke quite loudly that day standing up to the Inquisitor. And what of him? There was no mention of the Inquisitor and her contact told her to be wary…one of his abilities would not die so easily. Sometimes her contact said things that made her question them…like how they knew these things. Why couldn't a dead person be dead?

Hearing the door open she became wary…that is until arms wrap themselves around her wet body and she wears a soft smile. "I didn't take you for the regular bather?"

Sabine laughed a musical laugh that filled her soul and her body with a sense of youth. Listening to the water she fights past the urge to turn around and take her up against the shower wall. Clearly something was up as Sabine hardly spoke. Their week together had been kind of rough…they hardly spoke of Hoth and they kept mostly to themselves. Hera was repairing the Phantom while Sabine was keeping to her art projects.

"Hera…I want out." Sabine's words caught Hera by surprise and she finally turned around and saw the girl looking straight at her.

"This is sudden…what brought this on?" Hera reached for her face and stared deeply into those eyes she had feel for so hard and so fast so long ago it seemed.

"It is not safe anymore…if we continue down this road one of us may-." Sabine began to cry and Hera pulled her to her body kissing the top of her head.

The water ran down their bodies and she had lost all trace of heat and want that had almost claimed her. Right now she was here for her lover as she was on the verge of breaking down. The thing was…it made sense. Kallus was dead and the Inquisitor may very well be as well. The Empire would not take kindly to what they did and the hunt for them would be spreading across the galaxy like wild fire. They barely got by as it was mission to mission, that being said it was time to consider splitting the team up and seeking out new opportunities.

The thing was they were like a family…they had been through so much together and they would be leaving them two members short. It was then she had a plan…pulling back from Sabine and keeping face focused on her love's face she wears a soft smile. Running a hand through her wet hair she drinks in her beauty…the beauty she always love even when they grew old together. Deep down in her heart she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Sabine. "Wait right here…don't move."

"You know I might prune if I wait that long," Sabine calls after her as she slips out of the shower ambles over to where she kept her present. The brilliant shine caught her eye and she kept it in a case she had found rummaging through some of the odds and end box they kept on the Ghost. This was it…even though they weren't exactly decent she was going to take full advantage of her vulnerability to garner the best reaction.

Proceeding with the box behind her back she spots Sabine running her hand through her hair as the water coasted down her body. Clearing her throat she watched as the girl opened her lids half way and made a motion with her finger to join her. Instead, as planned, Hera dropped to one knee before her and presented the box with nervous heart. This was it…the moment she had planned for on Hoth but Kallus had chosen that time to interrupt. Deep down though she had butterflies then and likely would not have been able to do it.

"Sabine, my love, we have been through a lot together and I know who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are right in saying this universe is dangerous and that we need to get out of it…so…I'm making this proposal. In five or so months we will marry and go on our honeymoon and see about living a normal life. However till that time we will work as members of this ship and in our spare time we will look for replacements. I guess now the only thing left is…will you marry me?"

Sabine was dripping wet from head to toe and her eyes just stared down at the ring that shined from its box. Hera did not know if this was bad timing or not or whether it was too soon…not that she thought it was as they had known each other for a bit now. Sabine was rough around the edges and they didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things but they loved each other. Hera would not rush her on an answer…even if the ship only had one place to properly bathe.

"Yes…Yes I will marry you!" Sabine's voice brought Hera out of her reverie of thoughts and rising up she goes to place the ring on her finger.

"I found this while on Hoth…a rare beauty amidst a whirlwind of chill and death. It is meant for the girl I plan on giving myself all to…well…all that I am right now. I think you already have had me a bit much." Hera gave her a coy grin and Sabine's blush melted her heart.

Sabine looks at the ring and then she launches herself at her before pulling her into the shower. Hera tries to protest but Sabine is too much for her, she always had been and their moans fill the shower as their wet bodies collide.

* * *

"Wait…you are what?" Kanan sat there unbelieving in what he heard. He had just plotted a new course for a new mission when Hera and Sabine came into the cockpit. The ring on Sabine's finger shined brilliantly, more brilliant then any gem he had seen before.

"We are getting married. I'm sorry there was no warning…but…I think it is time. Sabine and I have been talking and it is time we think about our futures. It isn't like we were going to do this forever Kanan…just till things either got better or worse…and right now it is worse. We will not leave immediately though, in fact we plan on serving this crew to the fullest of our capacity till the wedding and finding suitable replacements for ourselves. This is still our family and we will help out any way we can…in fact if you never need help we'll be there."

Kanan shook his head incredibly at this. He could understand Hera and Sabine dating, he had come to terms with that…but…marriage? Was it even possible for two of the same gender to marry in this galaxy? Kanan could see that Ezra was awfully quiet about this when he was most certain he would be reacting emotionally. Zeb was shocked but there was no telling what images were stirring up in that brain of his. Chopper was bleeping and stuff and Sabine shot him a look.

"I-I mean that is great…getting married…huge commitment there. I mean where will you go and do…the Empire wants us out of the picture remember. I don't think it is safe to leave…"

Hera stared at him with those eyes of hers and he heaved a sigh. He had known Hera a long time and he realized that while she had been supportive of him and his need for secrecy about his Jedi past or the decisions he made in combat…it was time for him to be supportive of her. It was clear the two were madly in love and this was not the same crew it was long ago. The ship did feel like it was getting two crowded for two people dating…people dating after all needed privacy and the Ghost offered little.

"Alright…we'll see how it goes then. During your engagement we'll still undertake missions and if we happen upon some possible recruits you two will oversee them personally. Ezra you and I have some training to do. Congratulations you two…I'm glad something good has come out of this bad mess we have fallen into."

Congratulations went all around the room but once again Kanan found his eyes on Ezra who refused to join in on the cheer. There was something disturbing going on there…a chill he could not get away from. He did not know what this would mean in regards to the future but as Ezra pushed away and walked down the hall he decided to follow.

* * *

Ezra was losing it. Sabine was getting married…how could this be? He loved her…was patient with her wanting her to be happy but also realize her mistake and go back to liking boys. His footsteps echo down the hall and he finds himself in the hangar where the Phantom, newly restored sat ready for more missions. He kept picturing sitting in the cockpit with his hand moving to the firing control and shooting upon the Inquisitor.

"Hey there Ezra…wanna talk?" Ezra turned around and saw Kanan leaning in the threshold. Kanan had been there for him continuing to train him in the ways of the force, to be better…but it just wasn't clicking as it should.

"Kanan…why aren't you exploding over this? Don't you love Hera…I mean…her marrying Sabine where did that come from?!" Ezra was losing it as he paced about finding his emotional stability fluctuating.

"Hera has made her decision and I support her in it. She will always be my close friend…any door to romance has been closed and I am ok with that. I need to stay focused…for a Jedi to fall in love it could very well lead to a repeat of what happened to another Jedi. Keep up your training and find that stability…you are getting there-."

"That is just it Kanan…I'm blocked…nothing is sinking through as you think it would. The Inquisitor…his words…they keep haunting my waking and sleeping dreams. When I was in the Phantom and saw everyone in danger…something just snapped and I settled into a calm, it settled over me and I fired. The only thing is…it did not make me feel good…it just made me shiver-."

"You let into the hate Ezra…that is a slippery slope leading to the dark side. Don't give in…once down the path of the Dark Side there is no coming back…so c'mon let us meditate-."

Ezra felt his patience slip and then he lowered his lids before letting the rage fall over him before he found his hands pushing out against Kanan sending the Jedi Master into the wall. "No…I'm done meditating…I need to find some answers…don't follow me."

"Ezra wait…stop!" Kanan rushes towards him but Ezra is already ascending the ramp and staring up the main sequences as the Phantom goes to depart. It was good thing there was a switch in here meant to open the launch doors. Flying out he knew only one place he'd find these answers.

* * *

It was on the planet Hoth where Ezra went. His ship landing down and while he realized Hera would be upset over him stealing the ship he had to take it…wasn't like anyone would give him leave to go and seek out the dead. Once touched down he began to move down the ramp and felt the chill…but somehow it did not bother him for some reason.

Proceeding over to where the Inquisitor had been shot he noted that Kallus's body was taken away…likely given a proper burial by Imperial order. The heavy amount of snow that hid the body of the Inquisitor still was there…apparently no one had thought to search through it. Getting down on his hands and knees he starts to dig through it and then he sees…nothing? This couldn't be…surely his body would be here.

"Hello Ezra…surprised to see no body." Ezra leaped back and looked up to see the shadowy form of the Inquisitor, a red blade extended out as he wore a toothy grin.

"How did you survive…I saw it hit you…" Ezra was stunned and as the pale faced Inquisitor leaped down before him he saw his body was burned but he clearly was not too far gone.

"I felt your anger Ezra and as you fired off that shot I managed to ease it a bit away to cause the avalanche and my body was propelled in the air. I could not avoid much of the explosion so I took some licks…but…I wanted to make it seem like I had perished. Kallus was a fool but he was right in that the Rebels did not need to die…I lost sight of that. There is someone more suited to hunting down Jedi and he will be entering the picture soon…for now I have a new mission…you Ezra."

Ezra felt goosebumps all over his skin as he looked at the man who held out a hand and before he could stop him he lifted up his lightsaber from his belt. "What are you doing?"

"It is time for you to start a new journey Ezra…one not attached to the good but more towards the dark side. Time to put your friends behind you and embrace the life that awaits you, it is only natural given the taste of the dark side you have already let inside. Take control…destroy this weapon of the Jedi and be who you always were meant to be…my Apprentice."

Ezra felt the cool metal in his hand as the Inquisitor gave him his lightsaber. It felt heavy and as he saw the lightsaber he had constructed himself he saw the faces of his friends…and of Kanan his master. Taking a breath he feels a flash of anger surge through him and with a yell he brings the red blade down destroying the weapon.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Authors note:** Sabine and Hera are getting married…about time too. Ezra joining the dark side…say it isn't so. I hope you have all enjoyed this tale and keep a look out for the sequel, same name but with a 3 attached to it. The net story will take place close to the wedding, about a month or so and in that time the crew will have gone through many changes and new characters will be introduced. Also you will get a glimpse into Ezra…dark apprentice to the Inquisitor. See ya then.


End file.
